Shifu's Story
by Princess Shania
Summary: Find out about Shifu's past. When KFP 3 comes out this will probably be laughed at.


In the Jade palace, Xai, a red panda was busy chasing his small son around with cries of "Shifu! Get back here!" His child had conveniently gone deaf.

"No! Don't climb up the wall..." Shifu did, giggling at his tired father who looked up at him, a smile tugging at a corner of his lips.

"Fine," the older panda stated. "If it's a fight you want..."

Before the boy had anytime to react, Xue threw himself up and gripping onto the wall only just managed to capture his son. Upon reaching the ground, he held him at arms' length and trying to sound intimidating (and failing) said to him,

"I suppose you thought that hilarious?" Considering Shifu's laughter, it was a pretty stupid statement.

"No, Papi."

"No? Oh, really, I can't think what Sung must have thought, you zooming about wearing only your fur. And then that rat said it wasn't that difficult to bathe a child. I'd like to see him try."

"Ting's not a rat, he's a mouse."

"Same thing."

Shifu started laughing at his father. Xai pouted childishly and then retraced his steps to the bathroom.

"Oh no!"

"Oh, yes!"

"No thank you."

"Don't be ridiculous. And, no, I won't let you get yourself in."

"Why?"

"Because,dearest,I've just had to chase you everywhere. So no."

Shifu sighed. Xai mimicked him. It was a foolish action because at that point Shifu was in the tub and nearly threw half the water in it at him.

"Shifu! Right."

"No, Papi! Don't tickle!"

"One day, that boy is going to tickle you right back, and won't you be sorry." A female red panda stood at the door. She was Xai's sister.

"Aunt Lan! Save me!" Shifu begged her. Xai stopped tickling and blew raspberries on his head instead causing laughter from both aunt and nephew.

"I thought you were cleaning him, not playing with him." Sung the pig said, poking her head round the door.

"It's the only way to get round him. A chase here, a tickle there. Typical boy."

Sung smiled at them and left.

"Alright little teapot, you're clean now," said Xai, scooping him up. "Don't get dirty again!"

"I won't." Shifu replied. As he started pulling his robe over his head, Lan whispered to Xai, "He will."

"What's so funny?" For Shifu had got his robe on and was now looking at his father and aunt's smiling faces.

"Nothing, little one. Lan, do you have the time?"

"It's getting late. I know that."

"It's not bedtime."

Xai smiled at him.

"Why is it that kids hate sleeping?" Lan wondered.

"Papi, can it wait?"

"No." Shifu glowered up at him. "Oh, how do you expect to be a great warrior if you will not sleep?"

"Oh, alright."

Xai hoisted him up on to his shoulders and began to walk out of the room only to be stopped by Master Oogway. Bowing respectfully to his master, he half-turned guiltily to the wet bathroom.

"I was going to dry it when the Little Warrior was asleep." He told Oogway.

"That is not why I am here, Xai. You are wanted."

"By whom?"

"You and your sister." Lan blinked her green eyes in confusion.

"Why, Master?" she wasn't a member of the Furious Five like her brother, but Oogway had taught her kung fu and she knew kung fu just as well as Xai did. Xai had not long to know who wanted him and Lan.

"Yin Zang."

"Zang." growled Xai.

"Zang who single handedly finished our father off?" Lan asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. If you do not wish to go, it is understandable..."

"Oh, I'm going." Xai snarled. He walked to the Palace doors forgetting Shifu was on is shoulders, until...

"Papi?"

"Oh."

For the second time, Xai retraced his steps. When he reached Oogway, he lifted Shifu off of his shoulders and set him down. He knelt by him and spoke softly.

"Aunt Lan and I have to go. We'll be back soon. This time tomorrow we'll be right back, alright?"

"Yes,Papi."

"Good boy." He gave his son a huge bear hug and slowly stood up to face Oogway.

"If anything happens will you take care of my boy?" Xai whispered softly. Lan had distracted Shifu from Xai by squishing him in the world's tightest hug.

"You know I will."

"Thank you, Master." Bowing once again, he pulled his sister's shoulder.

"Come on, Lan. It's time for vengeance."

Lan bowed to Master Oogway and then they were gone into the still night.


End file.
